Glasses
“IS THAT A WEED?” —Glasses, discussing tactics when someone brings out a crayon. Glasses the Airhead Outlaw has four main characteristics: *She's silly, sweet, and bubbly *troublemaker adventurer who's friends are the ones who end up with the problem *has a huge crush on Silas but he's definitely only got eyes for the protagonist *really wants a horse so she can join the army as a Bow Knight Profile Description Glasses wears a bright sky blue tunic and a navy blue cloak. She wears her hair in a short bob and often accessorizes with her trusty green headband bow. Her trinkets, boots, and badges are a rose gold color and so is her actual bow, aptly named Pinky. Past Glasses also has close ties with within the royal army. As a child, Glasses' parents, a Nohrian Merchant and a Hoshido Doctor, were fairly well off and provided Glasses a comfortable upbringing. Growing up always traveling she'd always be leaving behind those she held dear, One autumn many years ago, they eventually settled down within one of the higher classed cities of Nohr. Glasses, tired of losing friends, decided that this time, she'd make a new friend and would keep in contact for as long and best she could. Now living near these castle walls and noble houses, she decided to make friends with the local children in search for a playmate. There, she came into contact with a child of a noble family, a young boy named Silas (a character in the game). Silas was a reserved child who didn't talk to anyone, but that didn't stop Glasses from trying to reach out. Whenever she'd have time, she'd visit and try to reach out to him, but her efforts were always brushed off and never made any progress. Eventually, Silas mysteriously disappeared, and that left Glasses alone once again. Present Several years later, she decided to move out in search of adventure, taking her younger brother June along so that he could also experience the outside world. She trained in archery under various masters from retired veterans to particularly skilled street-rats. Eventually, her funding ran out. Eventually, she was reunited with Silas, now a full-fledged Knight in the Royal Army. Refusing to return home not a knight and having been inspired by her old friend, she and her brother continued their efforts training and temp-working, with every month Glasses attempting to enlist and inevitably be rejected again and to no surprise of Silas or anyone, as she always insists on her trials to be done on horseback (though she's never had a horse to train with to begin with) and always ends up either bucked off into the feed barrel, almost having shot Silas or June again, or both. Forced to do odd jobs in order to sustain themselves, Glasses can be found doing jobs from bounty hunting lost pets to delivering sketchy packages to even sketchier people, and anything in between to keep food on the table. Personality Glasses is an outlaw who doesn't think too much. Other than her dream to advance her status of a low outlaw to join the Nohrian ranks as a Bow Knight, she pretty much floats through her days and is simple, light, and sweet (like whipped cream). Although she may seem adrift at times, she's quite fond and caring of her friends, though she will not hesitate to tease them or strap them with problems if it means a quick escape or a fun prank, but never anything too grievous. She and her little brother June (fondly nicknamed by her as Monkey) basically team-rocket around the city, whether they're taking up jobs to pay for this month's rent or sneaking around to steal Glasses a horse, they're always causing havoc and somehow June's always the one with the short end of the stick. Trivia * Glasses' real name is Megane Yanagi (柳 眼鏡 Yanagi Megane) * Her pink longbow is called "Pinky"